


Pen Pals

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Disaster Friends [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, back at it again with the rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: (1)new messageI have been a huge fan of your mini web series since you first uploaded the pilot episode!





	1. Chapter 1

**_(1)_ ** _ new message _

  
  
  


_ Hi!  _

 

_ I’m Lucky_Diamond and I just wanted to say that I have been a huge fan of your mini web series since you first uploaded the pilot episode! Your work and your character inspired me to actually come out to my family as pansexual!  _

 

_ Thank you so much for everything that you and your team have done for the lgbtq community by showing proper representation, even if it's through YouTube! _

 

_ -Lucky_Diamond  _

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


Hello, Lucky_Diamond!

 

I'm glad that the web series has helped you out with coming out! We try to stay true to our goals and are genuinely happy that we're representing the lgbtq community well. As a bisexual myself--and a couple other people on the team who are also lgbtq--we will continue to put out videos, webisodes, and other contents to normalize our community and who we are!

 

Thank you for your support throughout the years (I'm personally surprised that you've been here since we first published the pilot! Thank you so much!) And I hope you'll look forward to any future projects and continued works we do on the channel!

 

redhatactorhilbert 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can keep up with me and the updates/art wips/etc. on my recently created blog for this series!
> 
> [Disaster Friends Blog](https://pkmn--disasterfriends.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again!_

 

_Oh wow, I'm actually surprised and giddy that you actually replied to my email!!_

 

_Ah, anyways, I've been a fan since the very beginning. I was actually browsing through YouTube because I was bored but also trying to find videos to help me with my sexuality and then I came across the pilot episode and watched it! I was so amazed and starstruck by the message you all did for the pilot! Plus the acting was phenomenal!_

 

_Since then, I've been always waiting for a new video to drop every week. I've even rewatched your series 5 times! Twice because I introduced the show to my friends and we all decided to binge watch lol._

 

_Sorry if this is sounding super awkward and weird._

 

_Lucky_Diamond_

  
  


. . .

  
  


Don't be sorry!

 

I'm personally so flattered that you would rewatch our series that many times! We have over 30+ episodes all ranging from 30-48 minutes! That’s impressive to be perfectly honest! And I’m happy to hear that you’re spreading the word of our web series! Thank you for that!

 

I was actually in the same boat as you, believe it or not. I had already come out as bisexual to my family and close friends, but I wanted to learn more about it, or at least watch a show that has a bisexual/queer character! Literally could not find anything that didn’t erase the character’s sexuality, fetishize it, or pulled the typical “bury the gays” trope. Plus, not a lot of proper representation of bisexual men on tv so that was a bit of a bust. So that’s sort of how this webseries came together. I brought this up with some of my friends who are also in the same acting major as me and we created our own little show!

 

It wasn’t easy. There were a lot of creative disagreements, frustration, and we nearly gave up on the project! But we didn’t, thank Arceus!

 

Anyways, I’m just glad that you’re enjoying our content! Any support from a fan is always a real blessing!

 

redhatactorhilbert


	3. Chapter 3

_ Oh I totally know what you mean!  _

 

_ Everytime I watch a show that has an lgbtq+ character, I always get so excited! But then they do the representation so poorly and like, it’s frustrating! I just want to watch a decent show with lgbtq+ characters and not have to fret about it being done poorly or being shot in the heart by lazy writing! I’m actually majoring in gender and sexuality studies and like… Ahh! Sometimes I just want to take up screenwriting as a minor JUST so I can properly write good story arcs and plots for lgbtq+ characters without it being a huge muck! _

 

_ I mean, I do dabble in a bit of screenwriting, but it’s mostly just a hobby and I do it for fun, self-indulgent, and spite for the poor representation out there. _

 

_ Lucky_Diamond _

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


Doing things purely out of spite and self-indulgent is always the way to go ha ha! When we first started our project, it honestly was out of spite for the lack of proper representation! So I hear ya, buddy!

 

That’s also cool that you’re a gender and sexuality major! I’ve taken a couple classes like that here in my university and it honestly excites me and warms my heart every time! It’s also really therapeutic for me? Odd right, ha ha!

 

You do screenwriting!? Oh my Arceus that’s so neat! I would love to read some of your stuff if you feel comfortable enough sharing! Or a collab, maybe? Sorry if that’s a bit too forward! I’ll be honest, I’m not super great at reading social cues, and it took me an hour trying to not make this paragraph sound so creepy? Lol.

 

redhatactorhilbert 


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my Arceus that would be amazing! And no! It’s not creepy at all! I’m honoured to have you read some of my work! Honestly, most of them are just me being petty and writing it because I wanted a lot of gay stuff happening to my characters ha ha!_

 

_Lucky_Diamond_

  


**_Attached Files-_ **

 

**_GayStuffWritingIdk.pdf , Indigo.pdf , l0v3.pdf_ **

  
  


. . .

  
  


Honestly mood. There can never be enough gay stuff in writing, lol.

 

I read like, all of your scripts and they’re so amazing! You really have a talent for script writing! The plot was concise, the pace of the story wasn’t rushed, you gave enough time for character development-which tbh is one of my main pet peeves, zero character development.

 

You really have a talent for this! Have you ever thought about turning one of your screenplays into like, an actual thing?

 

redhatactorhilbert

 


	5. Chapter 5

_ Oh my gosh, you’re wayyy too kind!! I’m like. Blushing. Right now. Oh gosh. This is embarrassing. Thank you so much! _

 

_ I have actually thought about turning some of my screenplays into something more, but I don’t really have a lot of resources I need to really to go through with it. I was actually close to making a short film when I was 14? But that kind of fell through. Typical high school kids you know? _

 

_ Plus, I honestly wouldn't know where to start if I tried to make a short film out of my screenplays. _

 

_ Lucky_Diamond _

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


I’m serious! These are beautifully written and I absolutely love each of your screenplays!

 

Hmm… That does pose some problems if you don’t have any resources… Ah yes, high school teens lol. I remember doing a webseries in high school and oh my Arceus it was Embarrassing™.

 

I could probably give you a list/advice on what you’d need to get started?

 

redhatactorhilbert 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

_ I’m flattered, really. Thank you! I’m glad you really enjoy my screenplays ;w; _

 

_ I know that I’d need a crew and a producer who’d you know, be willing to produce my work, and actors. But asides from that, I’m still unsure of how to really set everything up. I did try asking my closest friends if they’d be willing to help out, or like, brainstorm with me (only one of them has a background in showbiz but it’s technically through their mom--it’s kinda complicated). Though so far, it’s been stumping all of us. _

 

_ Oma I would totally appreciate a list/advice if it’s not too much trouble ;;;; _

 

_ Lucky_Diamond _

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


You’re absolutely welcome :)

 

Looks like you got the bases of what you need down! Well, from my experience, having a trusted crew/team to help you through starting things out is good--and friends. Trusted friends are important. (Sounds like a complicated story ha ha.)

 

Of course, yeah! I wrote a list of things to help you with setting everything up if you choose to proceed with it. I hope it helps!

  
  


**Attached Files-**

 

**list_of_things_to_help.docx**

 

redhatactorhilbert 


	7. Chapter 7

_ I definitely have the best of friends! We’re all pretty much “ride-or-die” for each other, ha ha. Just last week, one of them got in trouble with a couple of bigoted idiots and me and my cousin made a plan to dupe the bigots. They ended up getting in trouble with the Dean of the school.  _

 

_ (And yes, it’s a… Complicated story. Basically, my cousin’s mom was a well-renowned model and icon in our Region that my cousin spent her early years living up to her mom’s reputation. It ended up causing her a lot of stress and anxiety that flung her into depression. It was a really hard 5 years for her, but she managed to pick herself back up. She even worked up the courage to tell her mom that she didn’t want to do the same thing her mom did. Kinda put a strain on them but they worked it out in the end.) _

 

_ Ohhh my gosh thank you thank you thank you thank you!!! Your list really helped a lot!!! Thank you so much!! <3 _

 

_ Lucky_Diamond _

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


Nice!! Friendships who are “ride-or-die” are honestly the best. My twin and I are like that (along with our cousins), but we also have two best friends that we would kill for. And nice! Don’t need to deal with those bigoted ass anymore!!

 

(Oof, that’s pretty heavy, but it’s nice to hear that your cousin is finally doing something that she wants and not something because her mom did it/wants her too! I know one of my best friend’s step-dad is like that and we all honestly hate him. She’s such a sweet girl who wants to be a vet but her step-dad is a tyrant. Made her go to law school even though she HATES it. We’re all trying to help her pluck up the courage to tell her step-dad off. I think her twin brother has been helping her out too.)

 

You’re welcome!! I’m glad my shoddy list help, ha ha. To be honest, I just brain-dumped anything I thought would be remotely useful, but if it really did help, then I’m happy! :)

 

redhatactorhilbert 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_ Truth, tbh. And yeah, those bigots can say bye-bye to their scholarship lmao _

 

_ (Wait… I’m sorry if this is going to be weird, but… Is your friend Bianca White? Because my best friend is Barry Pearl and he’s been telling my cousin and I about things happening with his twin sister and how his twins’ step-dad is a piece of shit that doesn’t even allow her to talk to him or their dad. He’s also been asking us advice on how to smuggle someone out of an abusive home and honestly i was worried he was in trouble or something.) _

 

_ It’s a good list, and don’t worry about the brain-dump thing, I do that a lot when it comes to honestly anything involving writing ha ha. It’s how I managed to pass most of my English and History courses rip _

 

_ Lucky_Diamond _

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


They were on scholarship!? Damn, definitely good riddance to them!

 

(Oh my Arceus. Yes, it’s Bianca White! I can’t believe how small this world is that we’re best friends with one of the twins! Bianca hasn’t told us the details of what her twin brother has been trying to do, but man. I’m impressed that he’s going out of his way to attempt smuggling her out of that house. Not sure how that’ll pan out with the law tho lol. We’ve all been supporting her and trying to help her as much as we could. I think we’ve even had meetings with her brother together too, so he may or may not recognize/remember me?)

 

That’s SUCH A MOOD. Brain-dump all your ideas first before finessing it and making it look readable for the teachers or professors to grade lmao

 

redhatactorhilbert 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

_ (Oh my Arceus! It really is cool that we’re friends with one of the twins! I asked Barry about it the other day and he definitely remembers you! He says he’s very thankful that Bianca has a friend like you looking out for her when he couldn’t. _

 

_ I know last time he got us together to go over ideas on how to get Bianca out of her step-father’s place but honestly? We all sort of advised against it. Illegal and whatnot. So I think we’re just going to keep secretly sending money to Bianca so she can move out. We also talked about how if she moves here to Sinnoh, she’d be staying with my cousin since her step-father would go bonkers if he found out Bianca’s visiting Barry. We’re still figuring out the semantics but it’s what we have right now.) _

 

_ Exactly! Whenever I tell my friends this, they all just look at me like I grew an extra limb or something! It’s useful and very helpful to brain-dump before actually finessing your work to make it readable for the professors! _

 

_ Lucky_Diamond _

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


(Damn, you guys certainly are trying to make it work. We’ll also help Barry out on this end too. My twin sister moved for school, but I know Cheren and I will be all on board. Cheren’s actually been slowly helping Bianca take some of her things out of the house and into his and has been sleeping over at his place a lot. Not sure how her step-father feels about that but, hey, what can you do.)

 

Amen to that! I’ve had my fair shares of brain-dump and they’ve all managed to get me a high B or low A’s.

 

redhatactorhilbert 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_ (It’s certainly wonderful to know that there are some awesome people like you and your friends out there!) _

 

_ Sorry I was late getting back to you. I’ve been cramming for my midterms and- _

 

_ Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh _

 

_ Lucky_Diamond _

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


(We do what we can for the people we care about! And likewise with you and your friends!)

 

Oh man, I totally know what that’s like. Currently going through that myself too at the moment.

 

redhatactorhilbert 

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

_ (oma thanks ;w; ) _

 

_ I wish exams weren’t so excruciating. It’s like my soul is being sucked out of me and being taken to the school’s secret underground facilities to fuel their power to destroy their students one-by-one... _

 

_ Lucky_Diamond _

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


(np :D)

 

Now that’s some active imagination right there haha! Sounds like it could be a next script idea! 

 

Attack of the Killer School! Students are getting their souls drained and disappear mysteriously. It’s up to the protagonist to stop the school once and for all!

 

redhatactorhilbert 

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

_ Oh my Arceus I’m totally going to add this to my list of future screen ideas!!!!! _

 

_ And with proper credits to you of course!! _

 

_ Also my midterms are officially OVER! I’m FREE!!!!! _

 

_ Lucky_Diamond _

  
  
  


. . . 

  
  
  


You should totally 1000% write it! It’ll be spectacular! A masterpiece even ;)

 

If you ever need any ideas, you know where to find me!

 

Yay for midterms being over!! I only have 2 left but those are next week RIP. You should enjoy the freedom that you have

 

redhatactorhilbert 

**Author's Note:**

> you can keep up with me and the updates/art wips/etc. on my recently created blog for this series!
> 
> [Disaster Friends Blog](https://pkmn--disasterfriends.tumblr.com/)


End file.
